supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Cap Family/Trivia
The Japanese vigintuplets are fans of Yu-Gi-Oh!, Digimon, Pokémon and Hello Kitty *The Japansese vigintuplets' favorite ice cream flavors are Mochi, Cherry Blossom, and Squid Ink. *Celine has the same brain mixed with Anna from the Kirochu Family. *Hikari's favorite video game is Pokemon Black Version 2 *The female French vigintuplets' favorite book series is Madeline. *The Chinese vigintuplets' favorite food is rice. *Dolph's favorite hobby is playing Minecraft *The female Chinese vigintuplets' favorite TV progam is Ni Hao, Kai-Lan ''on Nick Jr. *Emma loves tea parties with her stuffed animals *Celine (one of the Canadian vigintuplets) was expelled from Mosiac Prepatory Academy for bullying other children *Marik suffers claustrophobia *Kami made a wish to give back comfort and hope via Make-A-Wish Foundation *Ester's favorite song is Caramelldansen by Caramell. *Ninja's favorite color is red *Celine now attends The Children's Workshop School along with Catherine (one of the French vigintuplets) *Marci's favorite dish is octopus salad. *Anya's favorite movie is ''Anastasia *The Canadian vigintuplets are fans of Rolie Polie Olie ''on Disney Junior. *The Mexican vigintuplets' favorite food is beef tacos. *The Greek vigintuplets are interested in Greek mythology. *The South Korean vigintuplets' favorite dish is Patbingsu. *The South Korean vigintuplets' favorite song is ''Gangnam Style ''by PSY. *The Canadian vigintuplets favorite animal is the beaver. *The Finnish vigintuplets favorite dish is Finland ice cream. *The vigintuplets from Israel's favorite toy is the dreidel. *The Belgian vigintuplets are fans of ''The Smurfs and Ovide and the Gang. *The Scottish vigintuplets' favorite musical instrument is the bagpipes. *Ninja's favorite toy is the Matryoshka doll (AKA the Russian nesting doll). *The Irish vigintuplets' favorite holiday is St. Patrick's Day. *The Japanese vigintuplets' favorite food is sushi *The Japanese vigintuplets' favorite TV program is Pokémon Best Wishes on Cartoon Network *Mao enjoys playing Pokemon X *Minty played the role as Clara in The Nutcracker ballet *The Swedish vigintuplets' favorite candy is Swedish Fish. *The Japanese vigintuplets are interested in Japanese mythology *Yoshi's favorite amusement park is Himeji Central Park in Himeji, Hyōgo, Japan *Satoshi's favorite book is The Tale of Genji by Fumiko Enchi *Kai's favorite dish is Ebi furai *Chikayo's favorite animal is the Japanese raccoon dog *Hitomi's favorite food is okonomiyaki *Toshio's favorite drink is C.C. Lemon *Yusake enjoys writing haiku *Daisuke's favorite toy is his Snivy plush *Yukina's favorite subject in school is Japanese *Takao enjoys spending his free time practicing judo and karate *Shinji's favorite sport is kendo *Mao's favorite musical instrument is the fue *Kasumi's favorite color is red *Shizuka's favorite holiday is Children's Day *Kenji's favorite snack is Hoshigaki *Mako's favorite video game is Pocket Monsters White 2 (Pokémon White 2). *Hiromi likes Japanese martial arts, Japanese traditional dance and playing with her dolls. *Sakura's favorite hobbies are origami, kabuki, geisha, crafts and tea ceremony. *Hikari enjoys spending her free time practicing Japanese calligraphy, ikebana and ceramics. *The Danish vigintuplets' favorite toys are their LEGO blocks. *Justin's favorite sport is hockey. *The Icelandic vigintuplets' favorite animal is the puffin. *Yukina played the role as the Snow Queen in The Nutcracker ballet. *The vigintuplets from New Zealand's favorite animal is the kiwi. *The Mexican vigintuplets' favorite holiday is Cinco de Mayo. *Justin is allergic to cats and pollen. *Mulan's favorite toy is her Kai-Lan plush doll. *The Indian vigintuplets' favorite drink is Lassi Yogurt Drink. *The Polish vigintuplets' favorite dish is Golumpki. *The Hungarian vigintuplets' favorite toy is the Rubik's Cube. *The Zambian vigintuplets' favorite movie is Madagascar. *Tobias' favorite animal is the koala. *Dennis now attends a school called KIPP STAR Harlem College Prep Elementary School. *Bindi's favorite activity is throwing boomerangs outside. *The Australian vigintuplets are fans of a classic anime from the 80s called Adventures of the Little Koala. *Yong-il has severe asthma, which upsets his siblings, he is also severely allergic to peanuts. *List of children who received nothing but coal in their stockings in Christmas 2033: #The South African vigintuplets #Mulan, Xiaoping and Yan-yan from the Chinese vigintuplets #Dennis from the English vigintuplets #Celine from the Canadian vigintuplets #Derrick from the Ugandan vigintuplets #Noah from the French vigintuplets #Jola from the Polish vigintuplets #Vixen and Fadumo from the Australian vigintuplets #Stephen from the Zambian vigintuplets #Gustav from the New Zealand vigintuplets #Dolph from the Swedish vigintuplets #Asa from the Norwegian vigintuplets #Hinolair from the Irish vigintuplets #Sally and Coloma from the Brazilian vigintuplets #The Turkish vigintuplets (except Oz) #Isobel and Tavia from the Scottish vigintuplets #Papan from the Mexican vigintuplets #The Finnish vigintuplets (except Pinja and Mikko) *A list of schools Dennis has been expelled from: # The Children's Workshop School for causing an accident in the school parking lot # Mosaic Prepatory Academy for presenting disgusting YouTube videos to the entire class # Washington Heights Academy for bullying other children * A list of schools Hinolair has been expelled from # PS 185 John M. Langston for setting the principal's car on fire # P.S. 158 for making the whole class watch a disgusting Internet video called 2 Girls, 1 Finger # P.S. 9 Sarah Anderson School for blurting out bad words * A list of shools Molapo has been expelled from #Gramercy Arts High School #High School for Environmental Studies #Talented Unlimited High School #Marta Valle High School #High School for Law & Public Service #Hunter College High School #Stuyvesant High School #High School of Economics & Finance #New Explorations High School #St. Jean Baptiste High School #PACE High School #The James Baldwin High School #Aichhorn High School #New Design High School #The High School for Math, Science & Engineering #High School of Arts & Technology #Repertory Company High School for Theatre Arts #Jacqueline Kennedy Onassis High School #Gregorio Luperon High School for Science and Mathematics #Rice High School Category:Trivia Category:Family Trivia Category:Episode Trivia Category:Trivia with List of Schools Children have been expelled from